Elsa tendrá que casarse, ¡¡¿Con un mago de fuego !
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Elsa se verá obligada a contraer matrimonio, lo que menos espera, es casarse con joven de cabellos de fuego, ojos verdes; lo que no sabe, es que él puede controlar el fuego, y es el líder máximo de una alianza entre los : lycans, magos, vampiros y por último los humanos ¿Qué pasara, cuando descubra con miedo, los poderes y la clase de gente con la que se junta su futuro marido ?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sentada y aburrida en la sala del trono conversaba con el jefe de los guardias, cuando, de la nada aparecieron un grupo de muchachos, el cabecilla parecía ser un muchacho pelirrojo y con ojos verdes , pecas esparcidas en el rostro

— Pero que demonios ?

El pelirrojo camina altaneramente hacia Elsa que lo fulmina con la mirada, este les susurra algo a los pequeños, sonríe arrogante

— Como se atreve a invadir la sala del trono

Este se acerca lo suficiente a elsa y le susurra con una voz que hizo que se ruborizara de golpe

— Me permite su majestad ?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el muchacho tomó entre sus grandes manos, el delicado rostro de Elsa y rozó sus labios con los de ella, lamió el labio inferior de ella y esta soltó un pequeño gemido, él aprovecho eso y se adentró en la boca

Elsa abrumada por ese beso, lo apartó de golpe, él la miró a los ojos y le susurró

— Besa increíble Elsa — se giró hacia los niños — Ven ? Denme ahora mis canicas para seguir jugando, ya me quiero largar de esta mierda

La reina se levantó airada y con los ojos llorosos pues ese fue su primer beso, lo agarró del brazo bruscamente

— Quien demonios te crees que eres para robarte mi primer beso ?

Él que no se deja de nadie se suelta y le da una mirada de enojo

— Y usted quien se cree que es para hablarme así ?

— La reina — . Gritó roja de la ira que sentía

— Pues su majestad, mi nombre es Christian y no me toque

Christian regresó con sus amigos, que le regresaron sus canicas y este sonrió de felicidad. Elsa furiosa, mientras el caminaba activó sus poderes para que este cayera de bruces contra el suelo, se levantó con la mano quemada y se la enseñó

— Me hiciste lastimar la mano

— Usted .. Me robó mi primer beso

— Quiere que se lo devuelva ? — preguntó

Elsa se puso de los mil colores enseguida al recordar como se le erizó la piel al sentir los labios de él contra los de ella y las manos toscas y fuertes de este al sujetarla con delicadeza al besarla. Pero al verle lo callejero que era se puso de puntillas y le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el castillo

— Quieres que te la devuelva ? — sonrió astutamente

— No gracias... — se sopló la mano —¿ tienes fiebre? O será que yo le aumento la temperatura

— Usted habla estupideces, además, no le permito que me tutee

— Lo que sea, adiós ELSA


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Elsa! Oh Elsa — grita Anna emocionada

La reina de las nieves dormía plácidamente en su cama, envuelta en las sábanas y atiborrada de almohadas. Anna entra a la habitación, la mueve de manera rápida, para tratar de levantarla

—¿ Qué pasa ? — murmura elsa con sueño

— ¡Te vas a casar !

— Deja de hablar incoherencias — abraza una almohada cercana

— ¿Incoherencias ? ¡Si lo vieras hermana !

—¿ Verlo ? No tengo deseo de ver a nadie — se levanta en camisola — ¿ voy a cambiarme, sales de la habitación ?

— Bueno, es tu privacidad, te espero en el pasillo

Elsa sólo asintió con la cabeza, dejando que su hermana la esperara afuera. Desliza su pijama por encima de sus hombros, dejándola caer libre hasta el suelo de mármol, su cabello suelto lo lleva casi casi a la cintura, orgullosa ve su esbelta figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo

Siente un calor abrumador ¿Calor ? Ella siempre sentía frío

— Que BUENA vista que tengo, pero por ser buen caballero, le ofrezco esta sábana

Rápido, activa sus poderes para poder acorralar al intruso de su habitación

— NO lo recomiendo — con una sola mano deshizo el hielo de ella, pues salió de esta una ráfaga de fuego

— ¿Tu ? — exclama elsa indignada, viendo al mismo cabellos de fuegos del otro día

El como Juan por su casa, toma asiento en la cama tan suave como el algodón, sonríe al comprobar la suavidad y se acuesta en ella

— Hace siglos que no me acuesto en una hermosura como esta

Se pone boca abajo y agarra una de las almohadas para acomodarse bien, un poco preocupado dice s Elsa

— Por favor, vaya a cambiarse Elsa, es usted muy hermosa, pero no tengo deseo de verla semidesnuda

Ella asustada grita

— ¿Por qué salió fuego de tus manos ?

— ¿Qué ? ¿Esto? — de la nada salió fuego de sus manos — te enseñare algo

Un paso tras otro, se acerca a Elsa, con un rayo de diversión en sus ojos, cierra los ojos por un momento. La peliblanca otra vez contraataca, tratando no acercarse en lo posible a ese hombre de fuego

— Elsa, no se preocupe, no me acercare mucho, por que nuestros elementos son diferentes y haría daño a su persona

De un momento a otro todo él, era fuego, menos sus ojos, que estaban con unos lentes, esos los que utilizan los nadadores, guardó una distancia prudente. La reina de las nieves se sentía des protegida e indefensa ante ese hombre de fuego, pues ella controlaba el hielo y el fuego ganaba al hielo

Christian baja su temperatura hasta donde no puede hacerle daño a Elsa, dio una palmada a la pálida mejilla de ella

— Alimentase mejor

— Yo creía — dice ella

— Shhh Elsa, tengo que dejarla — sonríe un poco — pero antes

La agarra entre sus brazos, y la da un corto beso

— Se va por mucho tiempo

— Procurare nunca más verla — susurra

La reina de arrendelle se puso de puntillas, enrollada la sábana color celeste en su cuerpo se notaba con mucha claridad toda su anatomía. Por primera vez en toda su casta y decente vida se atrevía a tomarse la libertad de besarse con un simple extraño, al final, si era verdad que se iba a casar con alguien, seguramente sería un viejo gordo y feo

¿Por qué no regalarle sus primeros besos y primeras caricias a ese hombre domador del fuego?

Dejo llevarse por ese beso, lo profundizaron, se abrazaron mientras lo hacían

—¡ ELSA ! — grita Anna con los ojos como platos al verla casi entregándose por completo a un hombre desconocido

—!Anna !

— ¿Pero quien es este hombre ? Guardias ! Arresten a ese sujeto

— Espera Anna !

— Tu y yo tenemos que hablar más tarde , ponte uno de tus vestidos, no podrás andar entre sábanas en el castillo

Elsa un poco preocupada, claramente había sentido como perdía las fuerzas Christian mientras se besaban ¡Su temperatura !


End file.
